


come and get your love

by electraheathens



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, i really like people slow dancing to old music, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraheathens/pseuds/electraheathens
Summary: “dance with me, peter”





	come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘come and get your love’ by redbone

“Dance with me.”

He set down the mixtape, turning to face her.

“What?”

She smiled softly. He liked how it complimented her features.

“Dance with me, Peter.”

Gamora was not the dancing type. There had been that one time, on Ego’s planet. But they didn’t think about that. They all tried to forget about what happened with his father.

That day had been awful. He found out his birth father was only using them, and then lost Yondu, the only father he had ever known.

Gamora had been there. She had tried to save him, although it would’ve been a suicide mission.

So Yondu paid the price. He sacrificed himself for Peter, and he would never forget all the things his father figure had done for him.

He placed his hands on hers, intertwining their fingers.

“I always want to dance with you, Gamora.”

Sure, it was cheesy. But Gamora found it cute, the way his eyes shone with stars when Peter looked at her.

Peter twirled her around while Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley softly played.

He was lost in her eyes, the chocolate brown drawing him in.

He loved her. Through and through everything they had been through.

Gamora pulled him closer, resting her head against his chest.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

He smiled, pushing a strand of hair off her face.

“I know I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> just watched gotg 2 for the 3rd time and im angsty af as always so i wrote this (sorry it’s so short i ran out of inspiration)


End file.
